


For you

by shsl_saltine



Series: Songfics [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Post Reveal, Some minor violence and gore, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_saltine/pseuds/shsl_saltine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien wants to protect her at all costs. Marinette feels differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boats and Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hn4EIv1-uz0

_If you'll be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black_

_And you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

  
Adrien knew his place when it came to publicity. Paris recognized her as the hero, their soul savior, their peace keeper. He stood in her shadow, her ever vigilant sidekick. He was expendable; his presence, his entire existence was to protect his Lady and let her shine like she was meant to.

The way she just seemed to radiate genuine concern and care for the people she protected, she was perfect for this. This was her calling and she was absolutely thriving in it. Her heavenly blue eyes sparkled at the end of the fight, and in his heart of hearts, he knew he would always fight to protect that.

  
_But you can skyrocket away from me_

 _And never come back if you find another galaxy_  
  
_Far from here with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

  
He was, by no means, comparable to her. She was a goddess, she ascended to new heights of greatness with each passing moment, with each fight. He was aware he held her back, he was a burden for her. Without him, she could be so much more! Why couldn’t she see it?

He knew, he’d known as soon as Plagg told him what being Chat Noir meant, that she would need to leave him behind. Whether she went solo, found a new partner, or lost him due to casualties. He could make peace with that. It was what she deserved, what he wanted for her. He wanted for her to have that sense of fulfillment, of acceptance, of pride the she got from helping those innocent bystanders. He wanted her to feel that every day, for the rest of her days. If that meant she had to leave, he could make peace with it.

He was, by all means of the word, in love with her. He told her every chance he got, even if she never truly understood just how much he meant it. She lightened his days with joy and fulfillment. She gave him a feeling of a true home, of true belonging, when he had none. If she left him, he wouldn’t mind. The memories of her love, her warmth, would keep him happy. It was all he needed, truly.

  
_If you'll be my boat_

_I'll be your sea_

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_

_Ebbing and flowing_

_And pushed by a breeze_

_I live to make you free_

_I live to make you free_

  
Adrien couldn’t help it, his need to protect that warm smile kept him jumping in front of her, in the heat of the battle. Feeling the sharp pain in his back would be nothing. Was it a scratch or a bruise, he didn’t know or have time to care. The akuma was much stronger than he’d anticipated, and his one goal in mind was to protect his Princess.

“Chat! Chat what do you think you’re doing?” She cried, his arms hooking underneath her knees as he swept her off her feet. Those blue eyes peered up at him, burning with questions that needed to be answered.

“We’re getting out of here, my lady. We’ll retreat, and come back when we are refreshed.” To prove his point, her earrings made their sharp warning. “I purromise, I’ll hold him off while you and your kwami rest.”

Her blue eyes burned into his very being, but he didn’t feel he could return her intense gaze. He set her off at the top of a Parisian apartment complex, far enough that she could safely find refuge. Once he was sure she was secure there, he pounced back to the akuma.

  
_But you can set sail to the west if you want to_

_And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you_

_Far from here_

_Where the beaches are wide_

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

  
He never took a moment with her for granted. Whether they were on patrol and sharing their thoughts on the day or simply sitting in her room and enjoying each other’s company, he cherished it all. He kept every memory he could of her stored away in the back of his mind, for the day she and him would be no more. Not lovers, not partners, nothing. He didn’t know how that day would come about, but he was sure it would come sooner or later.

“Adrien, _minou_ , is everything alright? You keep zoning out. Is there something that’s bothering you?” He dared to meet her eyes, willing himself not to lose himself in the spiraling blue that filled with such concern for him.

“It’s nothing, princess, just a bit of day dreaming is all.” He pressed his lips to the top of her head, noting that she smelled especially sweet today. Cinnamon and sugar. He’d grown accustomed to it, it was so inviting now. He knew when he smelt it, he was home. He knew that reaction would stick with him forever, long after he was gone. Hopefully it would remain a comforting smell.

  
_If you'll be my star_

_I'll be your sky_

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night_

_When I turn jet black_

_And you show off your light_

_I live to let you shine_

_I live to let you shine_

  
He’d finally, _finally_ lived up to his promise, his goal in life. He’d taken a fatal blow for his Lady, no other thought than getting her out alive. If it cost his life, he wouldn’t mind. He was expendable, she was not. She was light, a savior, peace amidst chaos. He was her shadow, her sidekick, just a small piece in a bigger puzzle.

When it hit him, he’d never felt anything more painful. He stumbled backwards, instinctively curling around his new wound. A shot- was it a shot? Was it a bullet? What had hit him? He wasn’t sure- had landed squarely in his stomach, ripping through him as though he were made of paper.

His ears were ringing, and his vision began to cloud with black spot. He crumpled to his knees, the last thing he’d heard before he lost consciousness was his Lady’s famous phrase.

_“Lucky charm!”_

There was a crack in her voice, he wasn’t sure whether or not it was real, but he didn’t have any time left to think.

  
_But you can skyrocket away from me_

_And never come back if you find another galaxy_

_Far from here with more room to fly_

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

  
The next thing he knew, he found himself immersed in the scent of sweet cinnamon and sugar. Home.

He was still surrounded in darkness, he didn’t have the energy to open his eyes yet. He just needed to breathe. He could do that. In and out. Inhale and exhale. Focus on the scent of cinnamon, the scent of home, and he could continue to breathe.

Soon, his hearing returned to him. The sound of sobs, muffled cries that bounced off the walls. He so desperately wanted to stifle them, to reassure his Princess that he was okay, her _minou_ still had four or more lives.

That wasn’t how it worked, they both knew that, but he would want to make light of the situation.

He could soon feel the plush of her silken blanket beneath him, the warm fall air that blew in through the window. He could feel the cotton of his clothing rub against his sore and aching body, the tears that soaked his chest from his lover’s crying.

And finally, by the grace of god, he could move. Before even opening his eyes, he wound his arms around the body curled at his side. Though his movements felt stiff and robotic, he could still move and it was so much better than lying still.

He opened his eyes, watching as his Princess looked up at him with wide, red rimmed eyes. He couldn’t find his voice to speak, so he offered a sheepish smile. However, it fell as she buried her face into his neck and let out another heart wrenching sob.

“Adrien, oh _Adrien!_ How _could you?_ ” Came her desperate cries, her hands gripping at his shirt. As if she let go, he would leave her. But he wasn’t supposed to be the one to leave, no it would be her. She would be the one to go on.

“I thought I lost you, Adrien! I thought you weren’t coming back!” Tears poured down her cheeks, glistening in the sunlight let in through her open window. “ _What would I have done without you?_ ”

After a few more moments of listening to her cries, him soothing her back calmly, he found his voice to speak. It was hoarse, and cracked with all the tears he was holding back, but he continued regardless.

“My lady… You would shine even brighter than you do now…”

  
_Star dust to remember you by_


	2. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette could never leave Adrien behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_U6iSAn_fY

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

 

  
No matter who he was, Adrien or Chat, Marinette found she couldn’t stay away from him. She craved his presence more than anything, just being in the same room could be enough. Was it his eyes? The way they just seemed too enticing to ignore? Was it the way he looked at her? Like she was it the one who put the stars in the sky? Was it the way he spoke to her? Going from her best friend to her lover in a matter of moments? Was it all of these? Obviously, plus more.

She would tease him, it was just how they worked. They were both so comfortable with each other, teasing and joking was their natural state. But she hadn’t realized he believed her when she told him she would find a bigger, better horizon to protect. As if she could find anything better without him.

 

  
_You hold me without touch._

_You keep me without chains._

_I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your reign._

 

  
She was drawn to him, she would never leave his side. Star-crossed lovers, bound together by fate. When she wasn’t near him, she would be thinking about him, _dreaming_ about him. Sometimes, he was all that she spoke about.

No matter what she did, she was bound to him. He didn’t have to do anything to keep her there, besides loving her the way only he could. By just being himself, he already had her spiraling into desperation and confusion. He managed to have her begging just to be at his side it seemed, just to be with.

Not because he was Adrien Agreste, model and son of fashion god Gabriel Agreste. But because he could love with a heart bigger than the sky, the moon, and all the stars. Because he had more compassion than she could ever hope to. Because he was her soulmate, he completed her. He was her home, her sanctuary.

 

  
_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

 

Sometimes, it was almost too much. Her love for him almost hurt; it drove her mad. He was all that was on her mind, all the time. But she would never let him go, no matter how much her sanity begged. She could never stop her addiction to that drug of her lover.

She had never thought the day would come, the day where he believed she needed space. The day he believed she would leave. The day he believed her love wasn’t as deep for him, deep enough to keep her rooted.

“Adrien…” Her voice came out as a hoarse whisper, the tears falling down her face never seemed to stop. She reached out to him, she needed to touch him. This day, this horrid day couldn’t be real. It was a dream, he was a dream, and touching him would prove it.

The stubble, just slightly rough under her fingertips, proved to her that it was real. He was real. This was real. No matter how much she begged for it to be different.

At this realization, her breath hitched in her throat and she let out another sob. She couldn’t keep looking at him. She couldn’t keep staring into those deep green eyes, eyes that swam with emotions. Heartache. Confusion. Anguish. Desperation. Love. She couldn’t look any longer, and finally found the courage to turn away.

“Where…. Where did I go wrong…? Where…. When did I make you believe... That… I...I--.” She couldn’t complete the thought, her sobs cutting her off.

 

  
_You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._

_When I thought that I was strong._

_But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone._

 

  
He saw more in her. She was fragile, plain, clumsy. She would ignore it when she hid behind her mask, and she could believe that she was strong.

He never needed to love her because she was strong, he loved her because she wasn’t. He loved her for everything she wasn’t, but strived to be. And with him, she could believe that she was. She was no longer pretending, with him at her side, she could be everything he said she could.

Could he not see that without him, she would be nothing? Just that klutzy girl, the plain Jane.

Once she remembered how to breathe, the speaking came with it.

“How can you think that I’m anything without you? How can you possibly believe that I’d be better?”

“Marinette, I-“

“What could I have possibly said to make you think I don’t need you?”

His hand caressed her cheek, and there went her strength. Along with her breathing.

 

  
_Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._

_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._

_But you're on to me and all over me._

 

  
He begged for her to look at her, but she couldn’t. She needed to remain strong, and one glance in those evergreen eyes would send her spiraling into her previous state.

“Marinette… My Princess, my Lady, _Mon Chérie_ … Look at me, please…”

“Do you know how much you mean to me, Adrien? Don’t... Don’t do this to me… Let me get what I need out, please…”

“What am I doing, _mon petit chou_ -“

“Don’t try and butter me up with these names! This is serious! You… You’re making this so much harder with the names--”

“I’m sorry, Marinette.” He said softly, and the way his voice had cracked sent a flood of tears over her cheeks. She didn’t look at him, she still couldn’t, she would be even more broken. “I’m sorry for thinking so rash. I just wanted to protect you.”

“You need to protect yourself, too! _Damnit_ , Adrien!” She sobbed, and her trembling fingers curling against him and gripping him. “I need you! I’m not something you need to sacrifice your life for!”

“Mari--”

“I say it every day, but you don’t believe me? We are a team, _partners_! When I shine, you shine! When you fall, I fall! Without you, Adrien, I am _nothing_!”

 

  
_I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._

_But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._

_The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down._

_You're keeping me down, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._

_Something always brings me back to you._

_It never takes too long._

 

Marinette found peace in his arms, an end to the tremors and sobs that shook her to the bone. She found her grounding. Her sanity. Her sanctuary. She would keep coming back to him for the warmth she found in his arms. She could never leave him behind, because he was truly her everything.


End file.
